


Laid Back Eddy's Peace Time Radio

by theCrowe



Series: Mercenary Group - K7 [4]
Category: BattleTech: MechWarrior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCrowe/pseuds/theCrowe
Summary: A radio transcript with notes sent to ISF Director Subhash Indrahar when a security check flags it up as containing references to highly classified material.





	Laid Back Eddy's Peace Time Radio

Transcript from ISF internal communications  
Source :HPG Orestes  
year : 3025

 

FAO ISF Director Subhash Indrahar  
### Classification: Highly Sensitive ###

 

The following is a transcript from a non-licensed public radio communication broadcasting from an unknown location in Agamemnon city, Orestes.

 

\+ + + + + + + + + +

You're tuned to laid back Eddy's Agamemnon City's Most laid back radio show here on Peace Time Radio. That was our top twenty countdown of the Lyran Pop Chart this weekend. Thanks Kessy for that. Great to see so many top acts from the Tamar home planets in the mix this week. I've got a great show lined up for y'all tonight. Stay tuned for that right after these messages.

 

Peace Time Radio jingle plays

Peace time radio is brought to you by DentaSheen Frictionless toothpaste. The Only toothpaste with our patented non stick dent-tef formula. For that smooth and squeeky clean feeling, get DentaSheen.

 

Introducing Hands of Hope, Disaster Relief Mech Rescue.

(Female Voice) : “We were trapped and the water coming down the river had nearly washed the bridge away but then we saw Harry”   
(Second Voice) “standing up to his waist in the river.”   
(Female Voice) “He held that bridge together and then when we seen the trucks…”  
(Second Voice) “The aid trucks with the supplies that couldn’t get to us before.”  
(Female Voice) “I just cried. Harry saved us, so he did.”

Harry is a Hunchback, a 50tonne re-commissioned military Mech refitted with a 80ft extending ladder and a fifteen tonne high tension cable winch. Harry is a powerful asset to disaster relief efforts across the inner sphere but we can only keep him and others like him running with your support.

(Male Voice) “When we saw the devastation after the hurricanes... Well, it were just desperate... But then when the big fellas got here, the Rescue Mechs, all white and their big red hands... Well... Then there was hope.”

For as little as five C-bills a month your donations could help bring hope to disaster victims like Bridey and Alan. People in hopeless situations in desperate need of a helping hand. A helping hand from Hands of Hope.

Hands of Hope Is a subsdiary of K-7 Aid Initiatives registered charity. A Non-House-Affiliated independent body in association with Comstar Financial.

 

Peace Time Radio jingle plays

Alright folks, how ya doin' out there tonight? I want to give a big shout out to the Northern Range Miners Union. Reports of K-7s in them-thar hills so if you see some bloody handed mechs in your neck o' the woods give 'em a big ol' laid back salute. Unless that's actual blood on their hands, then you maybe oughta jus’ skedaddle.

This next tune is goin’ out to all you little tykes down at the Edward Jenner Childrens Hospital. We wanna thank you for the lovely pictures you drew for us, they really brighten the place up. 'Specially the big ol' brown an' red mech standin beside the market square clock tower. Thassa mean lookin’ mech. Now I heard you kids are big fans of Steph VonSteph, this one's been on my playlist for weeks, it's her top twenty chart topping single "Am-Bitch-us"

(Song: Steph VonSteph "Am-Bitch-us" Arc Royal Records 3025 radio version edited for explicit content)

That’s another fella by the name of Eddy, Doctor Edward Jenner folks, not just a leggy combine killing machine, turns out that guy cured and eradicated smallpox. All accept that batch they keep on ice at the NAIS. Y'know, just in case.  
Anywho, all you little folks down Eddy J's way get well soon.

Gotcha some citywide lottery numbers here if y'all've got yer tickets ready. Them numbers go like this, nineteen, sixty five, nine, seventeen. And the bonus ball rolls in at a tidy eighty eight. That's all your balls folks, best o' luck and hope you’re a winner.  
You're listening to peace time radio, I'm Eddy, keepin’ the peace and keepin’ it laid back.

 

:End Transcript:

 

I apologise for intruding upon your undoubtedly busy schedule but the above transcript has flagged up a high security issue which protocol demands be directed to your office. In particular the references to K-7 in the advertisements and in the early part of the show.

Our agents within the miners union confirm increased opposition and interference with our operations. If this situation escalates it threatens to make our position on the northern border untenable. Confirmation of the identity of opposition forces is difficult, partly because my clearance level does not allow access to the K-7 file which is flagged as a extremely sensitive. I await your advice regarding the above mentioned "bloody handed mechs". I regret that circumstances may force an engagement before your authorisation may reach us. I appreciate that this may be a delicate security issue and would welcome your most expedient response.

My field operative's report notes that when inspecting the display of children’s art at the afore mentioned hospital there were a number of such works depicting Mechs. This may be understandable due to the unfortunate circumstances which have caused our forces to heavily garrison the city. However the more alarming fact is that the colours of the Mechs in many of these pictures are strikingly similar to parade colours of two of our units in the field. Those being the 6th and the 15th Benjamin Regulars Despite the use of urban camo schemes employed by both units. Staff at the hospital deny dissemination of military information to rebel forces protesting that it is simply the limited colour palette of the children’s crayons and that any correlation with units in the field is purely coincidental. Our public relations in the city are already strained and were we to take hard action against anyone in the Childrens Hospital the resulting Civil unrest would tie up too many units and jeopardise our long term goals on Orestes As it is we have only confiscated the children's crayons. The resulting protests were vociferous.

Incidentally, while the song entitled 'Am-Bitch-us' is no doubt popular among Lyran listeners I would question it's choice as a dedication to a Childerens Hospital; Even one engaged in insurgency. Perhaps the lyric (inane and devoid of all merit though it may be) may also contain some pertinent information we have yet overlooked.

There is no citywide lottery. At least there is no longer if there was before we took control of the city. There are no tickets being sold that we know of. Most likely this series of numbers is a  
coded signal for insurgency spies. Both Loki and Heimdall agents have been known to employ number stations in the past and either or indeed both may be at work within our sphere of influence.

Does the NAIS have a sample of the smallpox virus? We should investigate this claim.

Origin of broadcast is still unknown. Our POA at this point is to run a surveillance check on internal public information network to isolate address of any searches for the name Edward Jenner during the time this broadcast was recorded. We anticipate "Eddy" will be in custody by the time you have received this communiqué. Expect transcript of interrogation to follow.

 

+++++++++ End Transmission +++++++++


End file.
